


What's In A Name

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: It had been six years, but she was still figuring out who she was.





	1. The Girl Under the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are going to be kind of short, but here's the first one.

_The Girl Under the Floor_

That was how she had started out, in the beginning. A small child, knowing nothing beyond the confines of the small metal apartment, where even a hint of noise would lead to death. Death, being her body allowed to drift off into space, devoid of oxygen and imploding in a matter of seconds, as people watched, treating her as if she were just another expendable soul unlucky enough to have been born in this time, on this space station, with these people.

She could still remember the claustrophobic dimensions of her hiding place, hot and sweaty and making her unable to breathe. She did not learn to memorize the hole by sight; her eyes were always squeezed shut in terror for being found and in terror of the monsters in the dark. She memorized it by touch; as her body curled up and her back pressed against quickly warming metal.

In the skybox, the name stuck, and she felt no different, only the borders of the cell were where she stayed, and it was so small that she could only take five paces one way and five the other. The cell was like the floor, cold metal threatening to crush her, and she spent hours pressed into a corner trying to convince herself that she was okay.

But the Girl Under the Floor died.

And she was okay with it.


	2. Grounder Pounder

_ Grounder Pounder _

She had jumped, so quickly, from one name to the next that it must have been like the pace at which one’s spirit leaves their body. 

The girl had been replaced by a teenager, enthralled with the Grounder. He was a prisoner, she knew, and she couldn’t help but sympathize with him. How could one like being stuck in a metal box with no connection to the outside when there was so much out there, so much to see and do? One would have to be insane not to appreciate everything the earth had to offer.

She pretended that the name didn’t bother her, but it did. She was reckless when she touched the ground, swimming with monsters and going off into dangerous territory, but not that reckless. 

She sympathized with the man, and the rest of the delinquents made assumptions. It wasn’t like they hadn’t fallen in love or done something everyone told them not to. They were delinquents, for god’s sake. 

The world wasn’t fair, she knew, but now she knew the extent of it.


	3. Strik Gona

_ Strik Gona _

There was only one person who was allowed to name her this. She relished in the sound of it; in the language it was spoken in, flowing so much more easily from the tongue than the harsh beats of her previous name, which most of the delinquents still used.

_Little Warrior_ , it meant.

He called her by the new name when he pulled her close, or when they sat off to the side of a fire with his people, and she felt like she belonged. Belonged with him, in his world. It was a private name, and she loved it, because they were the only two people in the world who knew it. No one would be able to tarnish it; it was special. She and him were special, she thought. She savored it.

But then he died and that part of her died with him.


	4. Skairipa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these chapters are ridiculously short, here's another.

_ Skairipa _

This person she had become was nothing like the her from before. Before, she had been reckless, but now acted with intense accuracy, intent on hitting the targets. Before, she had been carefree. Now, she was a shell of that girl from before, walking and acting like she had the weight of the world on her back and had been carrying it for ages.

She hated her brother, couldn’t stand to be within ten feet of him anymore lest acting on the urge to decorate him with the blade of her weapon. She blamed him for her losses, even though something inside of her told her that it wasn’t his fault. Not entirely.

She had no one else to blame, so she blamed him, to try to have something to focus the pain on. That the pain was his fault, and no one else’s.

There was only one thing she would listen to now, and it was the words of her mentor. She didn’t know why, exactly, except the older woman’s words kept her grounded. They stopped her from doing something rash. They reminded her that though they were few, there were still some people out there that knew who she used to be and wanted her to come back. That she was not the killer she painted herself to be.

But when the end of the world strikes, what is there to fear but death?


	5. Osleya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever posted anywhere. Sorry about that.

_Osleya_

She had won the Conclave, and had stood before her people. She was sweating, and dirty, and had blood encrusting her hands, but she was alive. She was the last one standing amongst the tributes, and now she was about to unite the clans like the previous commander had always wanted.

The time of the Commanders had passed, and now she was the leader. She was the one who had the power to save one thousand and two hundred of these people in front of her, all of them ready to follow her and act on her commands. One thousand and two hundred men, women, and children, some, she knew, she would end up regretting saving, but others, she knew, who would make the fight worth it.

When they sealed the bunker she had no idea she would change again. 


	6. Blodreina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! It's slightly longer than the last one.

_ Blodreina _

The last six years followed her strangely like a dream. Those she had put so much faith into had turned against her, turned against their own people, starting riots left and right.

So she did the one thing she was good at. Killing.

They were Wonkru, or they were the enemy of Wonkru. They chose. Those who did not choose Wonkru died, their heads dropping off their bodies without so much as a moment’s hesitation.

She had them fight. The winner would acquire their freedom. The gladiators in Rome had done it, so why shouldn’t they?

It had been so long that the smell of blood no longer permeated her nostrils like it had at first, circulating back through the air vents, making her eyes tear as it hung below the ceiling, foggy and hot. She was sure she reeked of it, of blood and sweat and worry. She worried a lot lately, of the fact that there was no way to exit the bunker. 

She would be stuck here, with these people, for the rest of her life. She would no longer be able to feel the sun on her face, feel cool water, or walk amongst the butterflies once more. 

She would be stuck here, until they ran out of air, and everyone struggled for breath like those during the Culling. There she would drop amongst her people, not as their leader, but as just another dead body that would rot, smell horribly of decomposing flesh, and turn to bone. She would be the Girl Under the Floor once more. No one would know her then. No one would know her name. _Blodreina._

But perhaps she could change that.

She just had to get her people to the ground.

~

She did not change once she left the ground, and Blodreina still reigned over her people. There was just one problem.

Eligus.

She needed that land. That valley was the last survivable place on earth, and her people deserved it. Not some mining company, full of murderers and criminals, but the people who had worked so hard to defend their world in the first place.

It was like everything was going wrong for her. Kane was a traitor, escaping with Abby because he knew that she would make him fight again. She hated him with as much fury as she did back on the Ark, because he was a person defending his own interests.

And her own people were defecting. The people she had kept safe for six years, her people, that she had so graciously given a spot in the bunker to, were leaving her because they were afraid. Afraid of what? A little blood? It was like the end of the world had changed them from those killers when Skaikru had just landed to timid little field mice.

And her brother. It repulsed her to even consider the fact that he had slept with Echo. She had pushed her off of a cliff after stabbing her, and Bellamy was even overlooking the fact that Echo had been responsible for Gina’s death.

Her whole world was falling apart because time  changed people, and she had no idea they could change that much.


End file.
